gingopastafandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriel Garza: Episode 0
"Episode 0" was a long-lost episode of Gabriel Garza, and was aired on syndication on at the night of October 24, 1998 at 2:30 AM. This episode was originally produced in 1998 as a Halloween special in season 9, but it was scrapped because Gingo thought it was extremely disturbing, frightening, and scary since had blood and gore in it. It was accidentally aired, and it was a big mistake. Parents flooded TV executives because the episode scared their children so badly. It was only aired once, and was NEVER aired again. It didn't repeat later on that day either like the show usually does. I was the only one who got to see it. I'll tell you the whole story. I just cannot believe they aired this episode. One night, I was watching some TV in my bedroom. Then I noticed that Gabriel was about to come on. The episode aired on syndication at 2:30 AM. The theme song was very distorted and everything's black and white instead of colorful. At the end of the intro with the title of show, Gabriel said in Greek, "Μπορείτε δεν μπορεί να επιβιώσει σαν αυτό πέρα από το θάνατο.", which means "You can't survive like this beyond death". I found that very creepy, but continued with the episode. The episode opened with the title card saying "Episode 0" written in blood in a black background. But I swear, for one split second of that episode, I saw a face. The episode started out with the night view of the Garza house. The house looked abandoned. Gabriel was all alone inside and had a sad expression on his face. He went outside and went to Claire's house. Like the Garza house, Sinking Spring looked abandoned too. The sky was pitch black, there were no people like a ghost town, and eerie piano music was being played in reverse. When Gabriel got to Claire's house, he said something, but was in backwards and you could not make out what Gabriel was saying. Gabriel saw the dead bodies of Claire, dead a mangled cut up corpse on the ground. It wasn't cartoon blood, it was real blood... Claire was hanged on a ceiling with what appeared to be her entrails hanging out. Gabriel started to cry. The crying sounded so realistic, if someone got hurt in pain. It's starting to get louder, and louder, and louder. I turned down the volume of the TV speakers. Suddenly, the crying had stopped, and Gabriel continues to walk through the abandoned Sinking Spring and dead bodies passed him. They were real dead people, not cartoon people. You could hear a bunch of people getting raped and killed, and loud breathing and distorted crying in the background. I wanted to shut off the TV, but I was interested. Gabriel started walking around the town. He walked, and passed by Roge, Leno, Cole, Loy, the Elves, Christine, Marvin, Jan, Laura, and even Vio, both dead on a stack. Gabriel then stopped in front of... Oh my God... Himself, stacked too. What the hell?! I was completely shocked, Gabriel facing Gabriel?! Was that a phantom or what?! I began to hear a scream of a boy. Loud screams from what I could SWEAR it was Gabriel himself. I kept hearing "No! No!" and loud cries of agony and pain. It was getting louder each second. The screaming and the piano was getting louder and the motors were louder than ever. This was straight from a horror film. The screen turned black, and a horrifying image popped up what made me scream... It was a hyper-realistic Gabriel lying on the ground with a knife buried into his chest. His skin is gray, his legs were ripped in half, and his eyes were missing. A pool of blood is seen forming around him. Gabriel's shirt said: "666" It almost gave me a heart attack. The screen went to a title card saying "ALTERNATE SCENE". It cut off to Gabriel in a dark, abandoned asylum, just sitting there, sobbing. He had bloodshot eyes, like if he was on drugs. The asylum looked so real instead of cartoony... Graffiti appearing on the walls and body bags were lying on the ground. The crying is distorted and doesn't even sound like cartoon cry like before, a picture of dead bodies of babies, children, and adults flashes in the screen for 3 seconds then disappears. The episode then cuts to static and it showed a disturbing scene Gabriel walking around the asylum and then, he looked at the most creepiest graffiti he even seen with much sadness in his eyes. It looked like he was about to cry. He pulled out a knife, and cut his left arm off. Then he threw it into a bush. A bunch of monsters that appeared to be Vio's minions, but more creepier. They had sharp teeth with black, soulless eyes. The eyes, oh god they looked like voids. One of them ate Gabriel's arm, and you could hear many hyper-realistic crunching noises. I screamed and tried to turn the TV off. It wouldn't turn off. The monsters looked at Gabriel and started to walk slowly towards him. The screen cut to black and Gabriel began to scream so loud and hyper-realistic gruesome sound effects were heard. The episode ends with a bloody red text appeared saying "THE END." Then the credits screen rolled up, but the music sounded like a broken music box playing in the background. And then all you hear is static. Also, the copyright date was different, reading "© 1988 Universal Studios and Gingo Animation LLC." This episode wasn't made in 1988. That was odd, as the episode was created in 1998. Also, I noticed something on the credits screen that scared the shit out of me. In tiny text, it said: "The dead has risen. Hail Satan." I jumped. Then the screen cuts to static and it showed a real video of a kid who looked like me, next to a guy who just looked like my father, ripped jeans and a chainsaw in his palms. As he started it up, he said "See you in hell, kid." Then he proceeded to cut the kid in half. I was extremely frightened and called the police about this. Just in time, they arrived to see what happened. Right when they arrived, it showed a picture of a kid drinking from a water fountain. My parents came home to see what's was going on. I told them ALL about the episode, and they nearly fainted. The cops said I probably had a bad dream, but I said I didn't. Good thing I recorded the episode, so I showed them that shit. They were surprised at what I showed them. They said they would investigate and trace the guy who created the episode. When they left, I couldn't sleep and stayed up all night watching Toy Story on VHS to get all of that stuff (including the horrifying face in the title card of the episode) out of my mind. I started to have bags under my eyes, but I repeatedly told myself not to fall asleep. The next day, Sunday, I searched for the episode on the Internet but nothing came up. I tried telling my friends about this, but nobody believed me. I went on my e-mail, and I had the urge to contact Gingo about this. In exactly forty-five minutes, Geo G, the guy who created the Gabriel Garza franchise and the founder of Gingo, replied. "One thing, how in the world did you find that? Listen, we're very sorry your dreams are now crushed. I never, ever, EVER, thought I would think about that old shame again. Don't tell anyone this Jacob, (Yes, that's my name), but Gabriel goes back further than you know. I used to have old drawings of Gabriel and his gang when I was a kid. The episode you saw was never supposed to be seen by anyone but me and a few friends of mine. It was a very, very awful thing to do, but we made the episode as a joke. There was a guy from my old job named David Norman, who had lost his family five years ago, who is apparently still out there somewhere. Anyway, we made it so we could make fun of how he came into work usually, crying like a jerk, which is why you saw Gabriel cry so much in the episode. I know, I am totally sorry for what I did, which is why I tried to bury that stupid thing years ago. Literally, I went out into the countryside with my mates and dug a hole and buried it. What I don't get though, is how you described the blood and guts and horrid stuff like that. We didn't have any scene with the characters' bodies being found, all that happens in the episode is a little boy who is all alone in his abandoned hometown and also lost his family, and crying like a baby. We didn't even draw anything in the episode like that, at all. We're not that sick. I don't know about the 1988 thing. It was probably a goof or joke made by the creator of the episode. Now, this is my theory, the lunatic who killed the man's family found the tape we buried, watched it, and heavily edited it. Then, he hijacked the local TV station near *******, (I censored the name of my hometown.) somehow, and got the episode to air on your local TV station. Now, why your parents couldn't see it, I have no idea, why it seems you're the only one who saw it, I have no idea either. Sorry, but I just don't know. Now, for the explanation you have been waiting for, a clip at the end. I DON'T KNOW. I DON'T. I'm deeply sorry, from the bottom of my heart, but I don't know why those clips were aired, I just don't. I am sorry, I really am, but me and my mates are just the ones who made those scenes with Gabriel crying, that's it. I'm so sorry Jacob, I'm so deeply sorry. ~Best wishes, Geo G. and the rest of the Universal/Gingo Animation staff/interns involved with, 'Episode 0'." Category:Gabriel Garza Category:Lost Episodes Category:Demon/Devil Category:Death